UNSC Hammer of Dawn
|manufacturer = Sonar Shipyards|length = 3,910 ft|width = 960 ft|height = 1,230 ft|max speed space = Unlimited|engine = |slipspace drive = |power = Triple-Core Fusion Reactor|hull = 75 inches |countermeasures = *Flare dispensers (8) (30 flares per dispenser) *Pyrotechnic charges|armament = * (2) * (6) * (16) * (50) (30 missiles per pod)|complement = *28 Bumblebee-class life boats *1 "Smart" A.I *23rd Armored Division **200 Marines **2000 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers **8 Scorpion Tanks **10 Warthogs *118th Army Corps **400 Army Soldiers **120 Marines **5 Scorpion Tanks **10 Warthogs *88th Naval Air Squadron **10 Longsword Fighters **15 Pelican Dropships **10 Falcons|crew = *300 Crewmen *15 Officers *45 Engineers|skeleton = *55 Crewmen *5 Officers *20 Engineers|era = * *Post War Era|role = Attack, Command, Defense|commission = July 2547|firstsight = Battle of Oasis|lastsight = OPERATION: New Hope|battles = *Battle of Oasis *Battle of Los Ares * *Battle of Installation 06 *Assault on Dwarf Sigmus-IV *OPERATION: Sentinel Gaze *Battle of New Australia *Battle of Surgeon *OPERATION: New Hope|affiliation = |fleet = UNSC Buster Fleet|namedcrew = *Maxwell Hendricks *Martin Long *Timothy-127|captains = *Maxwell Hendricks *Martin Long}}The UNSC Hammer of Dawn ( ) is a that severed in the as an independent ship and later became part of the UNSC Buster Fleet upon becoming a command vessel in the Spartan Joint Operations Units in 2561. The ship was originally under the command of Captain Maxwell Hendricks and later Martin Long. The ship was also the main garrison of , Orange Team, from 2552 till Timothy-127's retirement in 2572. History Construction Beginning construction in 2542, the UNSC Hammer of Dawn was designed to run through heavy Covenant fleets to bring aid to planets under Covenant suppression. As such, the ship was outfitted with heavy guns and reenforced steel. The ship completed its construction off schedule due to the new advances and thus was given the only available captain, Maxwell Hendricks. Maxwell oversaw the final checkpoints and reviewed stationed crew members prior to the ships departure from Langton. Battle of Oasis Being deployed to the colony world, Oasis, the Hammer was sent to stop a Covenant invasion fleet. When the ship arrived, they were quick to join up with the already stationed UNSC fleet. The ship fired off two MAC rounds to distract a Covenant corvette and began to fire off archer missiles. Getting the Covenant's attention, the Hammer began to move around the incoming corvette, still firing archer missiles and unleashing its Point Defense guns upon the Covenant. The frigate that was previously attacking the corvette joined in the attacked and fired at the rear engines. Once the corvette was unable to move, the Hammer and frigate opened fire at was able to destroy the corvette. Afterwards, the Hammer deployed the 23rd Armored Division to the surface while the Naval air squadron to combat the Covenant fleet. The Hammer released a single Shiva Nuclear Missile towards and Covenant carrier. While the nuke was moving through space, three UNSC ships fired MAC rounds at the carrier along with archer missiles which were able to deplete the shield just before the nuke hit the ship. Though this weaken the carrier, it was not destroyed. As such, the Hammer moved and fired off the PDG and Archer missiles towards the carrier which was able to finally make the ship fall into deep space. The ship finally entered the planet's atmosphere to assist UNSC ground forces. Mission to Kropp The Hammer finally arrived at the city of Kropp and continued its ground campaign with local UNSC forces against the growing Covenant threat. While the Hammer dealt with large ariel combat, it released its ODSTs along with the army troopers stationed within the ship. During the mission, the Hammer came under fire from an advancing Covenant cruiser. The Hammer fired off several rounds to attack the inbound ship. Finally, the 88 Naval Squadron assisted the defense of the ship. While on the ground, ODSTs were able to turn a Covenant AA against the cruiser and weakened the shields and allowed the Hammer to destroy the ship. During the invasion, the Hammer was sent forward and ran a bombardment against a Covenant outpost while ground troops assisted in the capture of the facility. Orbital Defense Eventually, the ship was recalled back to orbital deployment with additional UNSC ships. Upon reaching the outer atmosphere, the Hammer quickly joined a defense line from Covenant forces. After joining the line, the Hammer opened fire against a small Covenant fleet entering the system. After a few hours in space, Hendricks met with the other UNSC commanders present. They agreed to charge the Covenant line in a last ditch effort. The line of UNSC ships began their advance, firing off MAC rounds, archer missiles and deploying fighter squadrons. During the charge, two Covenant ships went down as half a dozen human ships did. Hendricks then decided to take one last drastic action and fired all his remaining nuclear missiles to the Covenant flagship in the center of the now dwindling Covenant line. Upon hitting the shields of the flagship, shield levels dwindle and soon were depleted completely. The UNSC ships took to Hendricks strategy and together the entire UNSC fleet attacked the Covenant line and completely destroyed it. Due to this, Oasis became a rare UNSC victory. Battle of Los Ares In June 2552, the Hammer of Dawn was deployed to the colony world of Los Ares. Upon arriving, the ship deployed its ground troops to engage Covenant forces while the Hammer itself engaged several Covenant ships. The Hammer began to lead a small group of Covenant ships away from the main group to create a hole allowing more UNSC ships to the surface. As the ships were chasing the Hammer, Hendricks fired off archer missiles and opened used point defense guns to defend against the inbound fleet. As the ship continued further and further, a UNSC fleet emerged from slip-space and drove off the attackers. Surface Conflicts The Hammer then went to the planet's surface while the fleet stayed in defense of the planet. While on the planet's surface, the Hammer led bombardment runs and was used as a large garrison for the stationed UNSC forces. Down on the surface, Hendricks deployed several ODST teams and other heavy units to combat the large growing Covenant ground units. While on the assault, the Hammer also combatted against an ariel assaults by Covenant forces. Along with shooting down Covenant air traffic, the ship opened fire at a Covenant spire, commanding troops in the whole desert area. After a small UNSC victory in the desert regions, a large Covenant armada came into the system. As such, the UNSC line went to work while the Hammer of Dawn continued ground command. Eventually though, the line was broke by the Covenant and the planet was under full assault. The Hammer then began escorting and evacuating citizens as more and more land was captured and burned by the Covenant. Eventually after loss after loss, the Hammer and all remaining UNSC vessels left the planet as Los Ares burned. Battle of Earth On October 27 2552, The Hammer of Dawn arrived at Earth and quickly engaged Covenant naval forces. After firing off the MAC cannon twice, the Hammer joined the homefront defensive against Covenant forces from entering the planet. Deploying ground forces to the surface, Hendricks joined Fleet Admiral Hood to organize a defense of the system. The Hammer was sent to Luna for a front line outpost and reinforcement of the moon. While own station, the Hammer was attacked by a small Covenant convoy. As the attack began, archer missiles were sent out along with fighters. While the convoy was small, it proved a challenge for the aging ship. The convoy was able to be taken out and the ship, damaged. After the attack, the Hammer was sent to Luna for repairs. Battle of London After the repairs have been made, the Hammer returned to Earth and went strait to London. While entering the city, Hendricks ordered all PDG and archer missiles to fire and attacked any and all Covenant forces. When the attack was finished, several Covenant deployments were taken out and AA guns were down. When reaching the city, the Hammer deployed its ground forces and began to set up a base in the mega-city. The invasion was a success as more UNSC forces made their way to the city and cleared it. While London was cleared, the remaining Covenant forces in Africa retreated and left the planet. Post War Era After the Human-Covenant War ended, the Hammer was still in use. Along with the larger usage, Spartan Team Orange made a permanent garrison on the ship. Battle of Installation 06 After the discovery of Installation 06, Orange Team with the final member of Purple Team, Gary-009 were assign to join Juliet Team of the Alpha-Zulu Corps to investigate the ring. Together, Gary-009 and orange team formed the Spartan Joint Operations Units with Juliet Team as the first joint team. On board the UNSC Hammer of Dawn the spartans discussed the plan of attack, but once out of slip-space, a Covenant fleet was already around the ring. Able to slip past the fleet to let the Hammer of Dawn handle the Covenant, whilst the spartans land on the ring. Ordering Juliet Team to secure the rig-line, Gary and Orange team pushed trough a forerunner facility to clear out Prometheans and Covenant. Once secured, the Hammer of Dawn was able to send down reinforcements and the spartans pushed on. The Fire Storm As the spartans press on, they find a Covenant communication station and quickly capture the facility. Once captured, they learn of a plot to activate the halo ring forcing the spartans into action. Captain Hendricks of the Hammer of Dawn orders the spartans to stop the plot, but in order to do so, they must cross over hundreds miles of terrain littered with Prometheans. Marching through a small hollow, the spartans are ambushed by Promethean Knights, and quickly disposing of Anna A-378 by implying her in the stomach. After barely escaping the hollow, the spartans then pushed on to form a camp sit for the night and resume the next day. Bad to Worse The following day, the UNSC Hammer of Dawn was able to shoot down a Covenant CCS-cruiser near the spartan’s location. In order to stop the plot to activate the ring, Gary and Tim decide to instead make the engines of the cruiser go critical and blow up the ring. Unable to land reinforcements to the spartans, they were forced to travel on foot. After almost seven hours of hiking, the teams came across a cliffside in which they were forced to climb. But only half-way up, Prometheans and Phaetons attack and hindered their progress. After all but two spartans (Luke A-380 and Meredith A-377) make it to the top, knights quickly ambushed the spartans. Able to defeat the knights, a Phaeton was able to shoot both Luke and Meredith off the cliff to their deaths. After resting for a bit, the team pushed forward to the cruiser the next day. Luckily, the Hammer of Dawn was in the clear to land Pelican drop ships to the spartans. Unfortunately for the spartans, the cruiser was surrounded by Prometheans and Covenant. While Mia A-371 went inside the cruiser to prime the core for destination, the other spartans would guard the outside. As the pelican came to get the spartans, the remote activation was damaged and Mia had to detonate the core manually. While the other spartans escaped, Mia sacrificed herself to destroy the ring. Assault on Dwarf Sigmus-IV In March 2562, several Covenant Remnant forces allied and reformed into a New Covenant Empire with a fleet that could rival the . A fleet containing over 300 ships, the empire consisted of the remnants of 'Luman's fleet (around 10 ships), the Servants of the True Reclaimers (around 110 ships) and dozens of Sangheili and lead factions. The New Empire then attacked Dwarf Sigmus-IV, a Human colony skipped in the war, now the site of an full scale assault. The Joint Operations Units were called in to assist local forces along with UNSC Crimson Fleet. OPERATION: Discover and Conquer Leading both the Fireteam Renegade and Sierra Team, Ace-A220 and Spartan Rogers were sent to do recon on a current docked Brute Ship and prepare for a boarding if necessary. The brutes were deploying scanners and Forerunner based equipment. Rogers and Ace then decided to attack, and so the team hijacked the shipments and captured all Forerunner equipment and returned to the Hammer of Dawn. With the location locked into a possible orbital bombardment, Hendricks requested for the cruiser to be destroyed. Local forces allowed it so, both the cruiser and a Corvette flying overhead were shot and both were destroyed. Fireteam Tripod and Fireteam Jericho would later be deployed to clean up detail and salvaged several pieces of both Covenant and Forerunner technology including a map to more Forerunner tech. Tim and Gary were then deployed to a potential map room from coordinates received from some pf the technology. The two only did recon until Clark and Thomas arrived and the Spartan-II's then infiltrated the map room and silently eliminated all Covenant forces. The Spartans then placed a beacon and ODST's were dropped in to assist, but alerted the Covenant to their presence. Being pushed deeper within the structure, the spartans were unable to provide the marines support so they were forced to recover all data on the area and possible Forerunner tech on the planet. After the data was recover and its source destroyed, the spartans were then able to push outside, but all but a few marines had survived. Luckily Sierra Team was able to assist the evacuation the Spartans and remnants of the marines were able to escape. Siege of Gabriel Base After the Covenant sent three CCS-class cruisers and a CAS-Assault Carrier to Gabriel Base, Fireteams Carmon and Fireteam Renegade was deployed to push back the Covenant while Sierra and Clark-055 would capture a cruiser to use against the Covenant. Renegade ordered Carmon to stay at the Base after the landing strips were secured and to reactive local defense systems while they would clear out the Covenant deployments around the base. Carmon was forced to fight through a large Covenant strike force within the base's tower atrium and were able to reactive the defense systems just as more phantoms came close to Renegade's position. Though Clark and Sierra had a difficult time landing on the cruiser, they were able to punch a hole into a topside hanger bay and landed their and prepared the area for a UNSC insertion. Clark then lead Ace, Rufus-A291 and Hunter-A427 into the heart of the ship to shut down the guns while Lance-A342, Otto-A444, Martin-A426 would direct incoming UNSC fighters and troops and guard the LZ they secured. Clark, Ace and their new squad of marines made their way towards the bridge and engaged the crew after Rufus assassinated its spec-ops commander. Killing a majority of the crew, the team found themselves within a trap and were captured by overwhelming brute and elite forces. Before they were executed, Thomas-012 lead a team of 's and the rest of Sierra to the bridge and the group then took control and began to fire at opposing Covenant vessels. Fireteam Renegade then had activated long rage missile pods and set a target at the Assault Carrier to bring it down, while the Crimson Fleet would engaged any other Covenant vessel. But, just as the missiles fired, the carrier began to glass the area and a nearby town, killing hundreds and leaving the UNSC crippled as it also destroyed several Long Sword fighters and a single frigate. Afterwards, the carrier rammed into the cruiser controlled by the spartans. The group were able to evacuated off the destroyed cruiser, but at the cost of almost the entire ODST squadron. However, the flagship of Crimson Fleet, the carrier UNSC Crimson was able to damage the carrier but it retreated to the outer atmosphere and regrouped with the rest of the fleet. Though the base was intact, hundreds lied dead due to the Covenant. Battle of Terra Ridge Learning the location of a large Covenant army, Colonel Söze and Gary lead an assault on their current location while Captain Hendricks and Commander Long distracted a large Covenant fleet away from the ridge where they were hidden. The assault team were ordered to distract the Covenant ground forces, while Orange Team and Fireteam Renegade destroyed AA guns around the bases for the Covenant so that the Horsemen Fleet could bomb it. Söze and Gary were able o hold their own, until a scarab arrived and began to decimate they had commissioned. Tim, knowing that the army was able to be killed, had himself and Spartan Drakken board banshees and began to bomb the legs of the scarab. Gary, realizing the opening, boarded and destroyed the scarab, escaping by landing on Tim's banshee. Drakken joined Söze on the ground assault and the army then attacked a large Covenant blockade. Orange Team, Gary and Fireteam Renegade then destroyed the final AA gun and allowed three frigates to bomb the rest of the army still inside a few bases and corvettes. Though the ground assault was a success and the army crippled, the naval assault was devastated and almost completely destroyed. Luckily the Hammer of Dawn and a small group of Crimson Fleet had survived and retreated back to the capital of Crystal City with an injured Captain Hendricks. Clark then lead Thomas and a small squadron of fighter pilots to defend against the incoming Covenant fighters about to attack the remnants of the UNSC attack force. The team was able to fend off the Covenant but at the cost of half the squad. The UNSC then returned to Maxwell Memorial Base for a future assault. OPERATION: Sentinel Gaze Receiving word from ONI scouts, the Joint Operations Units along with its new fleet, The Buster Fleet (comprised of the remnants of Argo Fleet, Crimson Fleet, UNSC Hammer of Dawn, UNSC Compliance and the remnants of the Horsemen Fleet) were alerted of the New Covenant Empire Fleet near . Colonel Söze and Gary then comprised OPERATION: Sentinel Gaze, a plan to destroy a majority or the entire fleet at once. Gary was deployed with Fireteam Leonardo and Fireteam Amazon to do place the last twelve Sangheili bombs onto carriers of the fleet. The Spartans were able to hijack a Covenant Lich and entered the fleet's controlled space. Amazon was able to infiltrate and and capture a Covenant hanger bay. Once inside the spartans planted the bomb and quickly escaped, but were discovered before they reentered the hanger. Gary rode in via a Spirit inside the hanger and helped Amazon escape and move on to the next carrier. Fireteam Leonardo approached the flagship and was instantly shot down onboard the ship, forced to enter and face the waves of Covenant pinning them down until help could arrive. However, the flagship became completely surrounded and was unbreathable by a single Lich or Seraph fighter. Leonardo-1 and the rest of the team knew what they had to do and detonated the bombs, destroying almost the entire fleet. Luckily Gary and Amazon were able to escape in their Lich. Battle of New Australia In mid 2565, the New Covenant Empire made an attack on the planet, New Australia with the Buster Fleet responding almost immediately. Though the Covenant Fleet was decimated by OPERATION: Sentinel Gaze, they still managed to show a formidable threat to the UNSC and the colony world. Siege of Longshore Fireteam Jericho and Orange Team was deployed to the surface to assist with civilian evacuation while Gary and Sierra Team would meet the Covenant head on in the front lines. Sierra and Gary were able to hold the line and assist in activating several defense platforms and formed dozens of LZ's across the city. After the civilian evac ops were finished, Orange and Jericho entered Falcons and began to clear the skies with marine forces while Gary and the navy pushed the Covenant back. Captain Hendricks then lead a strike on the carrier attacking the city along with the UNSC Compliance and the UNSC Thunderdome. The Hammer of Dawn slipped under the carrier and was able to destroy its main hanger while the Compliance and Thunderdome were able to dismantle the guns and and leave the ship defenseless. Hendricks then lead a small squad into the ship to capture its commander and left the Dawn under the command of Commander Matin Long. While inside, Orange Team also boarded the ship and the two teams linked up and successfully captured the bridge and its commander, escaped and destroyed the ship. OPERATION: Cosmonaut After interrogating the Brute Ship Master for days on end, the commander finally talked reviling a Covenant deployment on New Australia's moon, Sera. Fireteam Amazon and Fireteam Jericho were then deployed to the surface for recon and clear LZ's for a ground assault. Jericho was all confirmed KIA during a recon mission thus the UNSC retaliated by a ground assault and boxed the Covenant in with assistance of the Fifth Fleet. Though the fleet was able to shot down at least two cruisers, the remaining eleven ships were able to bust through the Fifth Fleet with them giving chase. Meantime, Amazon and Orange Team lead the ground assault and was able to crush the Covenant resistance on the Sera with ease. Afterwards, Clark-055 and Amazon then used Broadswords to engage Seraph fighters and assisted the Fifth Fleet in the destruction of the last few ships by boarding and overloading the reactors. The Battle was won in the UNSC's favor. Battle of Surgeon Seperation As the final commander of the Remnant Fleet of Regretful Redemption, Zaz ‘Vadem was found, the Spartans Joint Operations Units were assigned to assist in his death. Due to injuries and other deployments, only Clark-055 and Thomas-012 could serve with Shield Team to bring down the mad Sangheili ship master. As the UNSC Hammer of Dawn and UNSC Sunrise entered the orbit of Surgeon they were engaged by Covenant forces. The Sunrise was able to deploy shield, whilst the Hammer of Dawn was able to deploy Orange as ariel support along with Foxtrot Team. Ariel Combat Once onboard, Shield team was completing their mission whilst Clark and Tom were struggling outside. As more seraphs came and the loss of fighter pilots, things seemed grim. Luckily for Orange, Foxtrot were natural pilots and assisted the Spartan II’s on their goal. Hearing a distress signal from inside a Covenant Cruiser, Tom requested permission to enter with Clark. Permission was granted and the spartans entered the cruiser, and found the source of the signal. Several human prisoners within the ship had escaped from their cells due to the ship’s loss of power. Saving the Civilians Due to their nature, Orange Team top priority was to save the civilians imprisoned on the cruiser by any means necessary. Calling in a Pelican, Tom was able to ted to the wounded with Clark interrogating others to understand what had happened. Unknown to the UNSC, a sangheili minor was watching the breakout and ran to the reactor room. As the humans made it to the hanger-bay, a pelican landed to get everyone out and back home safe, but the reactor went critical, and killed everyone in the ship, the spartans included. Orange team’s part was done. 2570's and Onward OPERATION: New Hope Though not an official battle, the Hammer of Dawn was present for Timothy-127's speech and his official retirement. Commander Long also brought Tim back to Earth for the rest of his life and the two men went their separate ways as the Hammer moved on in space. Specifications Like all warships of the UNSC Navy, Marathon-class heavy cruisers have a degree of operational flexibility through the use of modular mission packages and reconfigurable hangar bays. Though a rare configuration, cruisers of the Marathon class could be modified and equipped to function as a light carrier, sacrificing missile reloads and all of its cargo bays for additional hangar capacity. Armament The Hammer of Dawn is equipped with two heavy Magnetic Accelerator Cannons as the primary armament of the class. In addition to the class' MAC weaponry, these heavy cruisers are armed with a variety of other weapons that were once considered to outmatch the armaments of any other ship in service with the UNSC Navy. The secondary armament of a Marathon-class heavy cruiser is its missile delivery system which consists of 1,800 Archer missiles, as well as five fusion rockets. The tertiary armament of the heavy cruiser class is a network of point-defense guns. The Marathon class' vastly superior and larger armaments allowed it to outclass the Halcyon class in every way in terms of weaponry. Countermeasures Include: * Flare dispensers (8) (30 flares per dispenser) * Pyrotechnic charges Units * 23rd Armored Division ** 200 Marines ** 2000 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers ** 8 ** 10 * 118th Army Corps ** 400 Army Soldiers ** 120 Marines ** 5 Scorpion Tanks ** 10 Warthogs * 88th Naval Air Squadron ** 10 ** 15 ** 10 Crew Hammer of Dawn Command * Maxwell Hendricks - Commanding Officer (July 23 2547-September 12 2567) (Retired) * Martin Long - First Officer/Commanding Officer (December 5 2556-Current) * Timothy-127 - Spartan Commander (March 4 2553-September 7 2572) (Retired) Spartans * Julia-063 - Spartan (March 4 2553-November 23 2555) (KIA) * Clark-055 - Spartan (March 4 2553-January 2 2568) (KIA) * Thomas-012 - Spartan (March 4 2553-January 2 2568) (KIA) Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Cruisers Category:Individual UNSC Ships